The computing industry continues to produce a multitude of computing devices programmed with network capabilities and access. As more services are made available to computing devices, the need for more comprehensive access security for given services and data can increase. Service providers have therefore established more rigorous password and authentication processes, which are designed to provide authorized use or access to sensitive data. These improved processes, however, also increase the complexity for entering the data. As a result of having more rigorous passwords and authentication processes, users can become frustrated when attempting to access services for which they pay, and in some cases, users cancel services simply because access of the services is too cumbersome, time consuming or complex.